


Pop is Dead

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [83]
Category: Jrock, Miyavi (Musician), Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #94 - Makeup</p><p>Lyrics come from Miyavi’s Pop Is Dead and Are You Ready to Rock?<br/>I really think it’s OOC… grr I hate it when I do that… \(>.<)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop is Dead

“I love you baby. I need you baby. I need you BABY” Heechul sang along at the top of his lungs, head bobbing to the beat. He squealed his love of Miyavi’s low, gruff voice during the screaming passages. The musician was hardcore awesome in every way.

For one, Miyavi could sing, rap, dance, scream, and make it all seem like sex. It probably helped that he looked like sex on legs; the tattoos and eye make-up just served to make him even more beautiful, and Heechul even more wet.

“Rock! … you can fuck!... rock!” The smile adorning the Korean’s lips was too cute.

Heechul danced around the living room, blasting Jrock into every corner of the dorm as his long lanky limbs tried to mimic Miyavi’s moves. “Are you ready to ROCK?!? YEAH-eah!”

“You almost look like him. Wow!” The voice sounded behind him, interrupting his frenzied and slightly obsessed movements. “There’s only one problem though. Your make-up is nothing like Miyavi’s. I can help you if you want…” The voice trailed off as Heechul whirled around to face it, a mass of eager fangirling actions.

Heechul snorted. “I don’t need help.” He scurried off to apply make-up, just to show the younger boy that he could become perfect for his idol all on his own.


End file.
